Mistakes?
by TheInnerLoner
Summary: ... "you are making a huge mistake." he whispered against my lips. ..." We started of as a mistake, why not continue making them?" I asked. JEON JUNGKOOK X READER! ONE SHOT! BANGTAN BOYS!


**Hello! And welcome to Mistakes?**

 **Thank you for reading it!**

 **Mistake?**

"Can you pick me up?" Jungkook's familiar soft voice asked me.

I blinked at the ceiling as I adjusted the phone on my ear.

"Please (Y/N), I really need this favour." He pleaded.

SERIOUSLY?! No calls for the past 6 months and the first thing he says on calling me is to pick him up? At 2 o'clock in the morning? What. The. Fudge.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you coming, (Y/N)?" He asked with a ray of hope in his voice.

I let out a sigh as I was no longer asleep.

"Do you ever leave me with a choice?" I said, groggily. "Text me the address."

"Really? You are coming? Thank you so much. (Y/N) !" Jungkook said cheerfully.

"Hm. See you in a bit." I replied as I wore my hoodie and took my car keys.

20 minutes later, I found myself pulling up in front of a club with music blaring loud enough to deafen people living 7 streets away.

To be honest, a part of me hated to bend. It didn't want to help Jungkook. But, as usual, I ignored that part of me and followed my instincts. F you, instincts.

I parked the car and killed the engine. I texted Jungkook, asking him to come out and stared at the steering wheel.

Seriously, though, why was I the one always doing things for him? I was not the one who stopped talking. I was not the one who gave up on our friendship after being famous... I wasn't the one who forgot.

A knock on the window brought me out of my thoughts. I gave a small nod and started the engine. Jungkook entered the car and buckled himself up. He knew how much I hated it when people won't wear seatbelts.

"Thanks, (Y/N). I appreciate it." Jungkook said, softly.

"Mhm. I know." I said as I look behind to see if there was any car behind me. The drive way was clear. I pulled out from the parking lot.

"What about the rest?" I asked as I drove down the main road. The only thing that was good about driving late night was no traffic.

"Well, Manager and Moni-hyung will go back to the dorm once they wake up V-hyung. Others are enjoying themselves at the club until then." Jungkook replied with a chuckle.

"Enjoyed a lot, didn't you?" I asked as I took a left turn.

"Yeah. I did. Now, I gotta go to the dorm and clear it up. Or else, V-hyung will throw huge tantrums when he will get back." He stifled a yawn.

"Well... It took me 20 minutes to find the stupid club. But I can get you back at dorm in 10. 'kay?" I stated as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you for helping, (Y/N)." Jungkook said.

He was always polite. No matter what happened. Maybe that is why I couldn't stay mad at him for long time. Maybe that's why I always came back to him.

Maybe that's why I fell hard for him.

5 minutes down the road, I heard a soft snore. I turned to see Jungkook sleeping with his head against the window. His black hair messily covering his forehead and his lips forming a pout. He looked so innocent. He looked like the boy whom I mistook for a girl 16 years back.

A myriad of emotions and a cluster of memories burdened my head.

I knew Jungkook from the time we were toddlers. I named him Kookie as I thought he was a girl when I first met him. After that day, we were like two inseparable peas in a pod. We did everything together, from dancing to studies.

I always knew he would get scouted. But somehow, somewhere, I was never ready to accept the small price that came with the pride of being a teen-idol's best friend.

The lack of "We" time.

At first, we spoke every day. But slowly and inevitably, the calls came after weeks, after months. Somehow, I got accustomed to the empty feeling I had all the time, ever since the day he got selected. I would get mad at him. Yet, every time he called, I ran back to him. To feel happy again. To feel whole again.

I stopped the car at a red light and stared at him. He was perfect. I reached out and brushed his locks away. A warm feeling shot up my fingers as they touched his forehead.

"Kookie?" I called out to see if he was awake. He gave no reply.

"You remember the first time we met, Kookie? You were crying because you fell while chasing a butterfly?" I chuckled at the memory. "Well, I mistook you for a girl back then and named you 'Kookie'... In my defence, at time you DO look like a girl.

"It is actually a miracle how easily you let me get away with that pet name." I took a right turn.

"Remember the time back in 8th grade? You were suddenly very interested in waltz? And you would randomly grab my hand and start waltzing around? Well, that is the only dance I can dance...

"To be honest, I am mad at you. Why did you stop calling? Why do you never text back? Why? Why did you miss my birthday? I waited for you, you know." My voice broke.

"But then again, I still come back. Because I really love the time I spend with you. The time spent with you is the best time ever spent. Period.

"Remember the time in middle school I had my first piano recital? And I was scared out of my wits but you held my hand throughout the recital before my turn came? And applauded the most when I was done? That was the day I realized that you meant a lot to me. Way more than any other friend.

"Guess I developed a crush on my best friend, huh. Cliché much?

"Don't get me wrong though. I am so proud of you. You are so talented and you are so happy in BTS. I am happy for you.

"But you did hurt me when you stopped texting. When you stopped calling. Honestly, the pain was nothing in comparison to what I felt when I saw you with other girls who were clearly swooning over you.

"Is it wrong, that I, (Y/N), your best friend for the past 16 years, want to keep you all to myself? That I love you?"

I chuckled at my pitiful self. Confessing to my friend while he slept was definitely pitiful.

I pulled in the driveway of the dorm where Jungkook lived. I killed the engine and got out of the car. I opened the door and unbuckled Jungkook, which resulted into me, leaning in and invading his personal space. He slept through the hustle of me unbuckling him. Wow! Never thought he could be such a deep sleeper.

"Kookie? We are here." I said as I shook his shoulder to wake him up. I waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Oh! We are already here?" He said in a groggy voice as he stretched.

"Come on! Out you go!" I said as I held the door open for him. He didn't move a muscle.

"..." I rolled my eyes at him as I offered him my hand. He gladly took it as he smirked at me.

Jungkook slung his arm around my shoulder and put most of his weight on me. I slowly made my way to the dorm as he breathed down my neck. All short and ragged breaths, which got me all flustered. Curse you, hormones.

I stood in front of the door of his dorm. Needless to say, Jungkook didn't hand me the key. I checked his jacket for them as I invaded his personal space. Again.

They were not in his jacket. Maybe his back pocket? I reached out for his back pocket.

"You shouldn't love me, (Y/N)." He said softly. I froze for a moment, with my hand in his back pocket. But I chose to ignore him and carried on with my search.

"(Y/N)? Are you listening?" His voice had a trace of annoyance in them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I checked his jacket for the keys.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered as he laced his fingers with mine. I looked up at him. He had a weird look on his face. One I had never seen before.

Before I could read the situation, his lips covered mine.

They were everything I ever imagined them to be- Warm, gentle and soft. I was melting.

I placed my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to deepen the kiss. I felt his teeth brush over my lips and that was when my knees buckled under me. Thankfully, the hand around my waist steadied me on my feet.

"I am sorry, (Y/N)." He said as he stepped away from me. He looked... guilty? Was kissing me a mistake?

"Koookie..." I started as I stepped towards him, only to stop when I saw him stepping away from me.

"(Y/N) I am sorry. I...I can't be with you." He said softly.

"...Oh. I see."

It felt as if someone pulled my heart out and tap danced on it until it was pulp.

"I understand, Kookie. I am not good enough. Right?" I smiled at him.

He stared at me, wide eyed as he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"It is not like that, (Y/N). It is the other way around." He said as he stared at his boots.

"You are amazing as a person and as a pianist. And I know you ditched you scholarship to Julliard because you didn't want to leave Seoul. You didn't want to leave me."

How did he know that? I was surprised. I never told anyone about the scholarship.

"I get to know everything about your life, no matter how much you try to hide it." He said reading my thoughts. His voice was breaking.

"I am not that selfless. I can't be that selfless. Like you, (Y/N). And I don't want to tie you down. I don't want to."

... Then it hit me.

" Are you saying that you love me too?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"I never implied any such thing." He quickly replied as he fidgeted in his place.

"Really? Then why did you open up?" I asked as I took another step towards him. "Why did you kiss me when you could have played it cool and acted like you didn't hear the confession?"

I could feel his breath on me and I knew he felt mine too. Yet, he refused to make an eye contact.

"You are such a girl, Kookie." I whispered as I made him look at me and pecked him on his lips.

He kissed me back, rather passionately for someone who never "Implied" having any feelings for me.

If I was melting before, this time I was on fire.

"You are making a huge mistake" He whispered against my lips.

"The only mistake I ever made until now was to think you were a girl." I chuckled as he smiled.

"Yeah. That one and this one. You are signing up for disappointment." He said softly as his nose touched mine.

"We started as a mistake... why not continue making them?" I asked.

"And you call me a girl." He sighed at my cheesy line.

"... Uh. Kookie? I am a girl." I said as I playfully smacked his hand.

He laughed as he held my hand again. His laugh was infectious.

"Promise me you will talk to the authorities about the scholarship tomorrow morning?" He asked as he held out his pinkie. "I don't want to tie you down."

"I promise that you won't tie me down. Ever." I said as I shook his pinkie.

"By the way, Kookie?" I asked as I placed my arms around his neck. "Just for the record, I always knew you loved me." I laughed as his lips crashed on mine again.


End file.
